


evening sky extravaganza

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Free Verse, bc honestly it's two cute witches more than bonding over a love of Quidditch :3c, with a squint of Ginmelza but not rly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: When nerves got to Demelza, she sought professional help...of the other kind.





	evening sky extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"_ _Taking a step off this Earth  
>  I'm lighter now, I'm floating  
> Haa, I'm here  
> Loving even more things about you  
> I'm watching my favourite view_ _"_
> 
> — _Ai Otsuka, "Rocket Sneaker" (translation)_

* * *

D_e_m_e_l_z_a

(one witch likes to think it means  
"admirer")

She loved the sport; Quidditch _had_ to be in her blood

Ginny agreed—"C'mon, **Demi** —you would kick a*r*s*e!"

So Demelza waited&debated&watched a raven-haired beauty light up the night sky  
with a passion for Quidditch that scorched her teammates:

A.n.g.e.l.i.n.a J.o.h.n.s.o.n.  
(h_e_l_l_f_i_r_e, come to l~i~f~e)

But then the year was ^up^  
((?What?))

And Demelza panicked; she didn't want to join later, she wanted to join NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!

It was all right  
Ginny would join next year  
She&Ginny would be excellent on the team  
There would be n(o)t(h)i(n)g to worry about

[except the s_t_a_g_e !fright! that was a part of the poor girl…]

Demelza waited&debated&a summer almost

S  
L  
I  
P  
P  
E  
D

through her f-i-n-g-e-r-s  
But then she had a pinky-full of courage&a steady letter-writing hand—

And then she got to see the raven-haired hellfire again

Angelina bought this plea for «help»  
She couldn't just drop being **Captain** just because she'd graduated  
(Perish the thought!)  
So Demelza helped her out, in a way, by asking her to be her "p_e_r_s_o_n_a_l t_r_a_i_n_e_r"

"CHIN up!"

"~FLY~ straight!"

"You expect to catch the Q/U/A/F/F/L/E with those shaking hands?!"

Demelza could take it a l l  
She could take it& _then_ some  
She'd give anything to

Be like Ange  
Play like Ange  
L,i,v,e like (for?) Ange

And so a season passed b.y.  
(flutter **flutter** flutter)  
&& Angelina assured her that she'd make an excellent addition to the team (even though Ange couldn't fly _w i t h_ her…)

Demi entwined their fingers—"Come&see me sometime"

B–U–T

Angelina had dOuBtS…  
 _What did that mean?_  
Was she just watching over Demi?  
Or had their time together

 _H_  
a  
T  
c  
H  
e  
D

_into something_ _**more** _ _?_

{Angelina saw her fly, and then she knew—

D.e.m.e.l.z.a R.o.b.i.n.s.}  
(a s~e~a~s~o~n of monsoons, in one skillful girl)

A win—cheer!  
A tie—aww!  
A lose—boo!

But Angelina stuck around  
ar  
d **.** o  
nu  
to see&speak with Demi, nevertheless; always  
"G_r_e_a_t g_a_m_e!"

Because no matter how badly the others sucked  
(Where was Harry?)  
(Ron's okay)  
(Ginny shouldn't lead the team in Harry's place)  
Demi was always gold…and she was always rewarded

[Let's go for a night fly—c'mon!]

...

They had both realized it long ago.

That Christmas, Demi told her family she'd stay at the castle.

Of course, Angelina had her own place long by then.

(You do the math—who caught the Snitch?)

**Author's Note:**

> An excellent piece to open their doorway! XD I love the description of Ange as hellfire, though, *lol*.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki -w-
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Still a v cute ship. Quidditch girls FTW! :3c


End file.
